the unexpected child
by katie22
Summary: its about a girl who was lost forever


Ok here we go I'm Katherine Louise Schroeger.and this is my story  
  
54th street  
  
There was a little house at one side of 54th street. You'd think it was a normal place as any. Except for one little thing. It was an orphanage. But it wasn't an ordinary orphanage. They only took magical people. One day someone knocked on the door of the house. Mrs. Orchard the head mistress opened the door. There in the door way was a girl only two months old wrapped in a raged blanket with a letter that said "I'm sorry to put this on you Mrs. Orchard but I can't take care of this dear child. Her name is Katrina Maria Morgan. Please take care of her and educate her well. We love her much. That's the only reason we would ever give her up."  
Sincerely yours,  
Marian A. Morgan  
  
The head mistress looked up in despair for Marian was a friend of hers. She wondered why Marian couldn't take care of the little child. Mrs. Orchard had little time to think of this for she had to take the little girl inside before she caught a sickness.  
  
The kid across the street  
  
12 years later.  
  
Katrina was sitting at the dinning room table studying. When Mrs. Orchard came in. she sat down by Katrina and said, " You can't get into anymore fights Katrina." "I know it's just that everyone is making fun of me and I don't know what to do." Said Katrina, " I can't help it I try to ignore them, but why do they make fun of me?" " I don't know? Katrina do you want to go to the house across the street, this boy said he wanted to meet you." Said Mrs. Orchard "Sure what is his name?" asked Katrina " Christopher Taylor, he is your age to. I think he wanted to ask you something. I'll give you some muffins to take over to his house." Said Mrs. Orchard Katrina walked across the street with a basket full of muffins. When she got to the doorbell she was a little hesitant. She rang the doorbell. Some one opened the door. " Hi may I please speak to Christopher?" Katrina asked " Oh yes. You must be Katrina, Mrs. Orchard just called and told me you were coming," said the women The women (who Katrina expected was Mrs. Taylor) took Louise to Christopher's room. She knocked on the door. Christopher answered "yes" " Can we come in?" asked Mrs. Meyers" " Yeah hold on." Christopher answered He opened the door. " Hey." He said. " Chris this is Katrina she came over to see you." Said Mrs. Talor  
"Thanks for coming over." said Chris  
" Well I'll leave you two alone." Said Mrs. Taylor  
Mrs. Taylor left. "Well do you want to come into my room?" Asked Chris  
"Umm.ok." Said Katrina. She walked into the room. It was a Pig Sty.  
" Umm.sorry about the mess." Said Chris  
" Its ok I'm used to being in a messy room." Said Katrina, "why did you ask me over any way?"  
"Well uhh.see Mrs. Orchard is a friend of my moms and she was telling my mom all about you. So I asked her to ask you if you would come over." Said Chris very quickly "Well I'm over here so what did you want to talk about?" asked Katrina  
"Well my mom is going on vacation, and she wanted me to meet new people. So she called Mrs. Orchard and asked her if she had any pupils who would like to stay for two months Mrs. Orchard told my mom about you and well she wants you to stay here for two months. She already got Permission from her. But she needs your to approval to."  
"That explains a lot. No wonder Mrs. Orchard gave me the muffins. I guess I'll stay but only if you want me to." Said Katrina  
"Sure, do you want to tell my mom first though?" asked Chris  
"Ok, but what are we going to do for two months?" asked Katrina  
"That's up to my mom." Said Chris, "she's the one who decides and comes up with these ideas."  
So Katrina and Christopher walked through the house until they were at the kitchen door where they heard voices. " It sounds like Mrs. Orchard." Said Katrina, "should we barge in on their conversation."  
"No, I think we should leave them alone." Said Chris  
"Ok." Said Louise. " What are we going to do in the meantime though?"  
Mrs. Orchard walked out of the kitchen followed by Mrs. Taylor. " Oh! I didn't think anyone would be out here." Said Mrs. Taylor  
"Mom Katrina said she would like to stay here while your gone." Said Chris  
"Oh! Well Katrina I'm happy you decided to stay." Said Mrs. Taylor  
" We wanted to know what we were going to do for the two months  
"Well for one thing I'm not going you two are."  
"What do you mean? I thought you said you were going to go on vacation." Said Chris  
" Well there was a change of plan I'm giving you $2000 but you can only spend it on things you need." Said Mrs. Taylor  
"We already bought your passports and we won't tell you where you're going. So don't bother asking." Said Mrs. Orchard  
" But." They said at the same time  
" No buts. Katrina said she was going so she's going." Both Mrs. Orchard and Mrs. Taylor said  
" Katrina we are going to get you some new clothes tomorrow at the mall. Chris you can come if you want." Said Mrs. Taylor  
"No thanks!" said Chris  
" Ok, but I get to choose the clothes right?" said Katrina  
"Yes you get to choose the clothes." Said Mrs. Orchard  
"Good." Said Katrina,  
  
The next day Katrina and Mrs. Orchard went to the mall. Katrina already bought 10 pairs of jeans, 15 pairs of shirts, and anything else she needed. " Mrs. Orchard?" asked Katrina  
"Yes?" Mrs. Orchard asked  
" Why did you pick me to go with him? When you could have chosen anyone?" asked Katrina  
" Well you are the most special to me. And you need to get away from everyone." Said Mrs. Orchard, "So I chose you."  
" Well you could've told me you know." Said Katrina  
" If I did would you have gone?" asked Mrs. Orchard  
" I guess not," said Katrina  
" Well then with that all settled I think we should get some lunch." Said Mrs. Orchard " I am getting a little hungry." Said Katrina," After this can we go back to the orphanage?" "Ok." Said Mrs. Orchard. They went to the concession area and got two hot dogs and two large cokes. After that they went back to the car, and went back to the orphanage. Katrina went up to her room and started packing. " You are so lucky Kat! (Kat is Katrina for short.) You get to spend two months with the cutest boy on the block." Said Rebecca her roommate " He's not that cute, and besides I don't like him, he's not my type." Said Katrina " Sure he isn't!!" said Rebecca " You can be so annoying sometimes, you know," said Katrina " Yeah I know, who cares I certainly don't, and I am your best friend." Said Rebecca " I know. but still if you like him so much why don't you go out with him?" asked Katrina " Because.there's no chemistry between us and I don't think he'd go for me." Said Rebecca " Why your cute. I mean all the guys in the orphanage think you are." Said Katrina " Well I'm not the one who's going on a trip with him for two months. He really likes you, I can tell. Trust me the way he looks at you is like he's just falling in love. He's falling for you and you know that it's true. So stop saying it isn't," Said Rebecca " Fine I'll stop but only if you promise not to tell anyone that I'm going on a vacation. You know everyone will be angry with me. Considering I get most of the good clothes and games. That reminds me I have to tell Mrs. Orchard not to tell anyone." Said Katrina " Someone talking about me?" asked Mrs. Orchard " Yeah. Katrina wanted to tell you not to tell anyone that she's going on vacation," said Rebecca " Thanks for letting me answer!" said Katrina a angrily " No problem," said Rebecca, " anyway I need to go do my homework." Rebecca went down stairs to study with another friend of hers. " So what did you want to talk to me about." Said Mrs. Orchard " Rebecca already told you, remember?" asked Katrina, still a little angry at her friend. " Yes I remember. Chris wanted me to tell you that you are going to stay over at his house for two days so you can get to know each other." Said Mrs. Orchard " Ok, thanks Mrs. Orchard for being there for me when I needed you." Said Kat " Don't mention it, just finish packing and go over to his house, ok?" asked Mrs. Orchard " Ok, I was done packing anyway." Said Katrina, " see you in two months " Ok bye, have fun." Said Mrs. Orchard Louise walked over to the Taylor's house and knocked on the door. " Why hello, I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours." Said Mrs. Taylor " Sorry, Mrs. Orchard sent me over." Said Katrina " That's ok, let me take you to your room." Said Mrs. Taylor While Kat was settling into her new room Mrs. Orchard came by to talk with Mrs. Taylor. " Mrs. Taylor Louise doesn't know that she's a witch I want her to find out while she's with Chris." Said Mrs. Orchard "Ok I'll make sure she does." Said Mrs. Taylor, "bye-bye now see you tomorrow." Later that day the Taylor's with Kat went to dinner. "So Katrina do you know anything about your parent's" asked Mrs. Taylor "No. No one ever talks about them." Said Katrina "It's like everyone scared to talk about them." "Oh I'm very sorry to hear that it must be terrible not to know what your parents are like." Said Chris 


End file.
